Steeleing An Idea
"Steeling an Idea" is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc and the third episode of the Lord Zedd arc of this saga this also marks the 1st episode of a dive into the VR Trooper Series. Synopsis After Prom, everything seemed to go back to normal for the Groovy Rangers, until a run in with the Steele family changed everything. Episode The battle with Zedd, Groarke and Zerak had been long and fierce. but the rangers refused to give up, the safety of free will itself was on the line. Following prom night, Francine knew her time at high school was coming to an end soon. When she walked in that morning, the day started off with a bang. "Get back here you!" bellowed the vengeance filled voice of her Zendarian teacher. On cue, Winnie and Kaitlyn dashed by Francine giggling hysterically as they shouted, "Hey Francine, bye Francine!" Close behind them, Zeran was barreling after them a look of murder written on his face. Still, Francine knew his idea of bloody murder, was subjecting an offender to the most mind-bending math and science problems there were. The wizard may have been a kind person, but as a teacher he could indeed be an absolute taskmaster. "Wait until I get my hands on you!" he roared. "I'll teach you to set me up like that." Francine blinked in confusion, before Shane Elis came from behind and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning babe," her new boyfriend greeted with his usual charismatic smirk."Hey Shane, did I, miss something?" She questioned. Shane chuckled a bit, pulling out the year book. "Check out page 20," he explained, causing Francine to blink before opening the yearbook. She opened it...and saw Zeran and Ms. Cumo. "Oh...my...god, Winnie didn't!" Francine exclaimed, trying to stifle a laugh. A set of footsteps drew the attention of the two. Ernest Franklin, Principal of George Washington High School, was coming down the hall, a visibly perplexed look on the man's face. "Oh Lord have mercy," the middle-aged Elvis fan mentioned. "I saw Zeran coming by, looking like he was about ready to stick Winnie and Kaitlyn in detention for a month. There something going on I should be made aware of?" he asked Franklin, Kaitlyn and Winnie are going to regret embarrassing Zeran." Shane explained as he chuckled. Francine, on the other hand, just shook her head in disbelief. "Well, we better get to class Shane. It might be a bit before we see Mr. Smith." Francine stated in between snickers. "Francine, before you head to class, can I see you in my office, its rather important." Franklin stated before he spotted the worry in Francine's eyes. "No, its not anything you did." He assured. Five minutes later, Francine strolled down the hallways of the school, a look of stunned disbelief on her face, and carrying a letter in one hand, her bag in the other. The young lady arrived at the classroom of Mr. Smith, just as students were pouring in. Francine was still caught up in the revelations that had been presented to her earlier. As caught up as Francine was, she didn't notice several new students come into the room, wearing the jackets of those who played for the school football team. Francine took her usual seat with her friends. "Hey, Boss Lady, you okay?" Royce ventured noting Francine's stunned look. "I, I'm in shock Royce," Francine managed to get out, before whispering. "I'll tell you after class." She was trying to change the subject, having no idea what the hell to say. How was she even supposed to react to this kind of news? "Tuesday afternoon," came the familiar voice of Zeran singing. Most of the other students just snickered. But Francine noticed the jocks looking at the door a look of "What the hell?" written on their faces. Zeran, in his usual manner, entered the room looking none the worse for wear. "Good morning happy students!" he shouted for all to hear. The wizard's unbelievable knack for observation caught sight of Francine. He casually strolled up to her, his arms behind his back. "Um, Francine, is everything okay?' he asked, before he waved a hand in front of her eyes. "Hello, Car 54 where are you?" "Huh, oh sorry Mr. Smith, just a bit of shock going through me right now." Francine muttered, shaking her head, trying to get this shock out of her system. On her desk, within Zeran's reach, was the letter Francine had been given by the principal. Zeran absolutely exploded with excitement as he swiped the letter from the desk. "Ooh, what have we here?" he exclaimed giddily opening it up. He cleared his throat and began to speak with a very snobbish, prim and proper British-like tone of voice. "Dear Francine Hampton," he began dramatically embellishing things. ‘does he always have to go over the top for everything...' Francine groaned slamming her head against her desk trying to avoid any more embarrassment from Zeran. "After a thorough examination of your academic history," Zeran continued in his high-pitched, overly dramatic voice. "We have determined that your grades are in accordance with the academic standards required for you to be able to attend," he stopped. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, his mouth dropping open like weights were attached. "The prestigious Harvard School of Law!" Her teacher finished, his voice shaky with his own shock. At that moment, all eyes in the room turned on Francine, everyone in stunned silence. Upon that, Francine's face went deep red in embarrassment this was why she did NOT want this made public to the school. Right now, she was just trying to hide her from the class right now. Upon that, Francine's face went deep red in embarrassment. This was why she did not want this made public to the school. Right now, she was just trying to hide from the class. The seconds ticked down, three, two, one, before a loud whoop erupted from the Math Teacher. Francine was grabbed by Zeran and hugged as he was dancing around like a mad fool. The Zendarian Wizard was singing at the top of his lungs. "Francine is going to Harvard, Francine is going to Harvard, Francine is going to Harvard, which nobody can deny!" "Zeran, can't, breathe," Francine gasped, while Zeran was swinging her back and forth. She just wanted this day to end, she was already embarrassed enough. God only knew how her mother was going to react. Zeran, realizing this, released her back to her seat. "Sorry Francine," he apologized. "But, I'm just so excited one of my students is going to be attending Harvard." He then cleared his throat. "Any how," he stated returning to his teaching tone of voice. "Let's get back to class." The Wizard walked to the front of the room, while Francine received pats on the back, and congratulatory words of encouragement from her friends/fellow Rangers. When Francine was finally let go, she took a few deep breaths to get back up to par. Royce simply laughed, before getting a glare of potential death from Francine. "Not, one, word!" Francine's glare stated, causing Royce to only snicker. The renowned terror of bullies at George Washington High School however, flashed the okay symbol that let her know he'd heard her loud and clear, and would do as told. With the embarrassment of Francine over with, for the time being, Zeran looked around the room. "Now class, we have three students joining us from the football team." He explained. "Franklin," one of the rough and tumble football players growled. "Why da' hell we gotta' be here?" "Because Porkman," Franklin growled. "If we don't, we ain't gonna' have the extra credits needed to graduate, you wanna' flunk out of High School?" he questioned. "No," the other two players conceded. Franklin slumped in his chair. "Thing is, chances are this Goof ball's class will be boring as Hell, I guarantee." "Duh, I heard that!" Zeran chimed in, making sure the kids didn't know the impression he made was of Barth from the 1980's comedy sketch show 'You can't do that on television. The young man named Franklin rolled his eyes. "Oh boy," Jeremy sighed. "I know these guys, toughest dudes on the football team, but a little too full of themselves." Jeremy stated. "What else are we supposed to expect from an old man like this?!" Franklin questioned in annoyance. All the Rangers' faces went pale. "Oh, no," they chimed in unison. A vein popped out of the spell casters' head, as he glared at he who had dared to use the forbidden O-L-D word, gritting his teeth and growling in annoyance. Before Franklin could do anything, the teacher picked up the big football player, put him on his shoulders, and airplane spun him better than a Pro-wrestler. "Old man, can an old man do this? Who else wants to call me a wrinkly prune-faced has been? I've still got plenty of youth left in me you overgrown gorilla numbskull!" The Zendarian roared, then slammed the big football player to the floor. Franklin groaned as he hit, dizzy, in pain, and stymied he'd just been thrown around like a ragdoll by one of his teachers, no easy feat since he was a big Cornerback. "Oof, okay, don't call you O-L-D, got it." Franklin groaned. Francine got up from her chair and helped the Cornerback up. He sat at his seat next to them. "Looks like you learned the forbidden word, the hard way." Francine chimed with a giggle. "By the way, the name's Francine, Francine Hampton." she introduced with a small smile. "Royce Bulkmeier," the big Biker teen told him. "Jeremy Gatts," The Black-haired student added. "Nice to meet ya'. I know Bulkmeier and Gatts by reputation," then he thought for a moment. "Hampton, huh, you're the bad girl who went straight, right?" The football player ventured. "That's me, a part of my past I'd, rather forget." Francine stated not too fond of how she once was. "Eh B-, Francine, it's in the past keep it there." Royce tole her grinning sheepishly catching himself before he blew their cover. Jeremy thought for a moment. "Franklin, you're last name is Steele, right?" He inquired. The Football player confirmed with a nod. "Would you, by chance, be related to this school's resident genius mad scientist and walking disaster?" The Second-in-command of the Groovy Rangers ventured. Franklin groaned slapping his forehead in embarrassment. "Yeah," he growled, "that's my twin brother Tyler. But you wouldn't think we're twins when looking at us. Love my brother to pieces, but dear God, that brilliant numbskull just can't seem to stay outta' trouble!" Franklin said shaking his head. Class seemed to go well for the most part, however, Seince class was when it got good cause weeelll outside Zeran was about to basicly prove to the queen bee's Boy toy that you do NOT call the wizards O-L-D! The class was in shock when the queen bee and her boy-toy came in late, AGAIN! "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Queen Bee and her boy-toy." Zeran quipped casually, one part amused, one part mildly annoyed. "You two know the consequences for being late two days in a row, don't you?" Chase arrogantly harrumphed. "You're not putting my girl or me through any kind of consequences if you know what's good for you!" Taking care not to mention who he was impersonating, Zeran took on the character of the Godfather as he spoke. "You know, I'd be very careful what I say kiddo. Because, you know, things can happen, bad things, especially to those who insult me." Before the arrogant Wide Receiver could say anything, he was up on Zeran's shoulders being airplane spun around like a pro wrestler. "Old, can an old man do this? Who else wants to call me a wrinkly washed up has been? I've still plenty of youth left in me you sanctimonious jocular idiot!" The Wizard/Teacher bellowed before slamming Chase Watkins to the floor. Brittany Kyle looked absolutely horrified that her boyfriend/protection had been manhandled like that. Franklin Steele, for his part, face palmed like Royce. "Like I said, you moron!" he growled. After a few moments of shock, Brittany stood up enraged. "What the, you can't do that! I'm filing a report to the-" she started. "I wouldn't finish that statement if I were you girl." Francine chimed in, standing up slowly and walking forward. "You see, a lot of you girls have been taking advantage of Zeran being a gentlemen. So, while the males, Zeran will handle himself, little entitled brats like you, I'll handle personally!" She stated in a warning tone, before stepping back going into her sweet mode. "So go ahead, finish that sentence, see what happens!" The Red Ranger practically dared, flashing a predatory smile. "Oh, like a former dyke like you can do anything to me, let alone to protect this old man!" The Queen Bee proclaimed arrogantly. "Oh, like a former dyke like you can do anything to me, let alone to protect this old man!" The Queen Bee proclaimed arrogantly. The entire class let out an "Ooo," as Francine rubbed her chin before the Hampton smirk crept across her face. Zeran, recognized the smirk from all the times Gene had cracked it during World War II. Bulldog, Francine's your daughter all right, he thought tampering his anger. "I swear Royce, I don't know who's the bigger moron, Watkins or the Queen Bee!" Steele muttered as he grimaced. "No Kidding man," was the teen biker's reply. "Mr. Smith," Francine asked her teacher. Zeran chuckled as he waggled a finger at her. "Now, Francine-girl, remember the rules," he chided. "Take it outside." Francine grabbed the Queen Bee by the hair and dragged her into the hallway. Once the door shut, Royce got up and looked out the window. Zeran and the classroom were treated to the sounds of flesh connecting with flesh, and screams of unbridled agony. After several moments, Royce stepped away from the window looking deathly pale, and went back to his seat. The second-in-command of the Power Rangers asked, "So, my large dude, how bad is it?" "Trust me Man with a Plan, you don't wanna' know." Jeremy winced at this. "Is Francine really that tough?" Franklin asked. Jeremy nodded. "Trust me on this Rhino, her Dad's from the South, enough said." To this Franklin Steele cringed, finally realizing the crazy classroom he and his football player friends had been put into. After a few moments, silence erupted. That was before a bruised and battered, with a bit of a bloody nose, Queen Bee crawled back in. A familiar female Red Ranger in civilian attire followed, a small smile on her face. She dusted her hands off before heading back to her seat. "Now then," Zeran began, his goofy smile returning. "For starters, Miss Kyle and Mr. Watkins, for their behavior, will be staying after school. Now to Rock and Roll in the wonderful world of Math." The rest of the class went accordingly. And then, came the Science class that Kaitlyn, Francine, and to their surprise, Franklin shared. After introductions had been made, Kaitlyn asked, "So like, what is one of the most powerful dudes on the George Washington football team doing in this science class?" The big man rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "Uh, two reasons really. I kinda' have a liking for science cause it has to do with somethin' I wanna' do after High School. As for the second reason, I'm keeping an eye on my twin brother," he explained, pointing to the slender yet muscular teen who was working with some beakers of chemicals. Kaitlyn looked surprised. "Wait, no way, Tyler "The Walking Disaster" Steele is your brother?" The blocker nodded. "Love my twin to pieces, but ho boy, his brilliance is going to cause a fire or worse I swear." he grumbled. Then came the signature, "Good morning happy students," from Zeran as he entered. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Franklin muttered. The teacher looked around and smiled giddily. "Now, before I take roll, everyone remember to be very careful, as we'll be working with volatile chemicals." The Zendarian turned a glare on Franklin's brother. "And Tyler, try to be careful will you?" Zeran called out The science genius of George Washington High, looked up at having his name called. "Come on Mr. Smith, it's me." He answered confidently, before he poured an unknown compound in with another. "That's what I'm afraid of," the teacher retorted with a sigh. When the beaker began to shake, Franklin's eyes widened. "Francine, Dancer Girl, you might wanna' take cover." Kaitlyn's face furrowed, until Francine pointed to the beaker. Kaitlyn and the rest immediately dove to the ground as a massive explosion rocked the room, filling it with smoke. Zeran coughed and hacked as he threw open several windows to air things out. Meanwhile, Franklin grabbed an extinguisher, and put out the pyre caused by the misplaced chemical combination. "Tyler, ugh." Franklin groaned. Zeran sighed and shook his head, again, one part amused, one part annoyed. "My sentiments exactly." To this, Francine and Kaitlyn actually let out girlish giggles, realizing, as potentially disastrous as it could've been, it was also kind of funny. As the class went on, Tyler kept to himself, working on a project of his own. Then Zeran was able to make his way over, and noticed the young man had made what looked like a battery, and it hadn't blown anything up. "Well, will wonders never cease." Zeran quipped after sneaking up behind the young genius. The teen yelped as he half jumped around with a start. The wizard simply smiled giddily. "Tyler Steele actually managed to complete his project, and he didn't blow anything up, I'm impressed." He joked, causing the class to chuckle. "Yeah, yeah,": The teenage scientist growled, sounding less than pleased. That did not go unnoticed by the teacher. "Something on your mind boy?" He ventured sounding genuinely concerned. Tyler sighed in frustration. "It's not fair Mr. Smith," he snapped. "I'm stuck here working on batteries when I could be working with highly advance computers, creating space technology for the Apollo missions, or even discovering alternative dimensions." Tyler stated. The Zendarian smiled in amusement. "Been reading Harlan Ellison, Isaac Asimov, and Arthur C. Clarke again?" "And Ray Bradbury sir," the young man confessed. "I want to work with nuclear atoms and discover unknown scientific wonders to improve the world." Tyler admited. "Hey bro, didn't I warn you that reading too much of Ellison, Clarke, Asimov, and Bradbury was gonna' rot your brain ya' knucklehead!" Franklin called jokingly. Tyler glared at him. "Put a sock in it you jarhead!" he retorted crossly. The class chortled at the exchange, even Zeran. The wizard understood that this was in good fun. Gently he put a hand on one of the genius' shoulders. "Tyler," he explained. "Despite your perpensity for causing accidents, you're still one of the most brilliant scientific minds I've ever seen. Don't lose hope boy. With the kind of grades you get I'll bet any amount of money that some of the best scientific institutes in the country, or world, will want you. And next thing you know, you'll be fulfilling those dreams of using science to make the world a better place. Just have some patience." Zeran explained with a small smile. Francine, on the other hand, looked worried while watching the scene unfold. "You okay girlfriend?" Kaitlyn whispered. "Just worried, even if its minor, with how easily Tyler put that together...I'm worried what might happen if Zerak catches whiff." Francine explained to Kaitlyn. The brunette dancer/Yellow Ranger smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll contact the others and let them know that we should keep an eye on him. Still, never thought I'd see the day we'd have to play protection duty to the Walking Disaster." "I know," Francine replied cringing, having never realized until recently, how being a ranger could be so complicated. The rest of the school day went accordingly, and Kaitlyn managed to get a hold of the others and spread the word. It was after school that things got interesting. Franklin and Tyler were walking home. "So, Tyler," the big blocker asked. "How's that electric thingamajigger going?" Tyler sighed, "Miserably, damn it, I just can't seem to be able to find the parts or the tech. I know there's a way that I can tap into other dimensions, I know it." Franklin smirked deviously. "Just as long as ya' don't set the house on fire, pops has no problem with you using the workshop." Franklin grinned. "Oh put a cork in it you lummox!" he growled. Up in space, on the Flagship of the Vultarian fleet, a certain evil wizard was watching the two in his mystical viewing orb. Zerak the Butcher stared on, and after several moments of overhearing small talk, shouted in a commanding tone. "Roarshar!" In typical fashion, the evil Shadower appeared in a blaze of dark energy ."Master," he greeted as he bowed to the wizard. Zerak pointed to the two in his viewing orb. "Those two teenagers, who are they? They seem different, though why so, I don't know?" the Butcher contemplated. "There's something about those two that I find unnerving, for lack of a better word.". The Wizard stated. The creature of darkness looked on the two boys. "Ah yes," Zerak's servant explained. "My spies efforts have revealed much of the student populace of George Washington High School. The larger one is Franklin Steele, a blocker for the George Washington High Revolutionaries American Football team. The other is Tyler Steele, a promising young scientist, who has garnered a reputation as the Walking Disaster for his mishaps. They are, from my understanding, fraternal twins." The corrupted Morphin Wizard glared on the two. "Franklin and Tyler Steele, why is there this sense of danger from you two?" He thought out loud. " "Possibly due to the enormous amounts of Free Will you two exercise. That's dangerous, too dangerous!" The wizard then shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to kill both of you. Don't take this the wrong way, but Free Will is the enemy that must be eradicated. So, that makes you a problem to be solved." The sworn enemy of all Free Will looked at his servant. "Roarshar, send a legion of Putties and Tengas down to execute those two. Oh and, while at it, make their deaths as slow and painful as possible. I want to send a message to my brother and the Rangers." He stated. "Yes Master," the Shadower acknowledged with a bow. Then the creature looked around and shouted, "Putties and Tengas to me." He bellowed. A number of the creatures teleported into the chamber Zerak was in. Roarshar pointed to the two teens in the viewing globe. "Go down to Earth and eradicate those two. Make their deaths as slow and painful as possible, that the Rangers and that wretched Wizard may know the true power of the Butcher!" The Putties gurgled and nodded in response, while the Tengas cawed their reply. Both sets of monsters vanished. The Butcher glared on the two as he smirked with a sense of satisfaction at the slaughter that was about to take place. "No one shall be safe from my wrath," he muttered out loud in anticipation of what was about to happen. Down on Earth, as the Steele brothers continued down the street, portals of darkness opened up. Tengas and Putties appeared from them, their caws and gurgles startling the two brothers. "Uh-oh," Tyler yelped. "It's some of those Tenga and Putty things we've been hearing about on the news!" "Think you can take some of em' little brother?" Franklin asked. "I'm only three years into my martial arts training bro, I'm not that good yet." Tyler smirked. "Then just stand back and leave these punks t'me," The larger Steele stated in a tone Tyler knew as one that said things were about to go down. Franklin walked up to the lead Tenga."Okay Bird Brains and Clay Faces, listen up. We can handle this one of two ways. Either you guys back off, and we all pretend none of this happened, and I'll let ya' live. Otherwise," he growled in a threatening tone, leaving the sentence unfinished intentionally. The Tenga let out repeated caws before clawing at Franklin's face, expecting it to do something. It did something all right, just not what the creature expected. Instead of being knocked for a loop, the clawed punch struck Franklin, and the big teenager stared back at the Tenga. An angry sneer crawled on to his face, and fiery death beams shot from his big blue eyes, in a fashion even a creature as simple-minded as a Tenga could recognize as the look of impending death! "Caw?" One of the Tenga's asked. The Putties made their gurgle sound towards the teens, tilting their heads in confusion. And that was the beginning of the end for the monsters. A second later, Franklin slammed an upper cut right into the lead Tenga's gut. Its breath left hurriedly, the creature feeling like it had been slammed into by a bull! "Caw," The Tenga squawked upon being slammed with the upper cut. It went flying back causing it to pant in pain, the punch feeling like a bull just slammed it into a wall! He got into the Football stance that many in California feared. "You Tenga and Putty bozos wanna' mess with me and my brother? Fine then, I'll show you punks just what the Rhino's about!" The young man roared his Rhino call as he charged. Grabbing the stunned lead Tenga like it was nothing, he slammed into the assassination force like a runaway freight train. What followed could only be described as the most painful thing the servants of the villains had ever experienced. The Bird-like humanoids got thrown this way and that, into the air, and stomped on by an angry Franklin. The Putties suffered a similar fate, as the enraged teen berserker easily spotted the Z on their chest and punched and kicked at them, shattering the monsters. Meanwhile, Tyler, and the people on the street who had also spotted what was going on, watched, mouths agape as Franklin Steele showed why so many high School Quarterbacks feared him. Finally, the last of the Tengas got body slammed to the ground, an enraged Franklin looking around, his face a look of one ready to commit bloody murder against any who would threaten him or his brother. The Tengas vanished. "Who else wants a piece of me?!" The big teen bellowed in challenge. More Tengas and Putties appeared, and saw the scene before them. The idiotic creatures looked at each other, before turning around and fleeing with their tails between their legs. This was their way of saying, "Nope, nope, nope, fuck this shit, i'm out!" and disappeared. Up on the Vultarian flagship, Zerak stared down at the scene that had unfolded, a befuddled expression on his face. "That's interesting," the evil wizard commented, having clearly not expected this outcome. Back Earthside, Franklin looked up in the air. "Hey Butcher," he roared. "You and your goons ever wanna' mess with me and my family again, I'll be happy to show you why they call me the Rhino, you hear?" Then he heard the sound of clapping. He looked around to see people, and his brother, applauding his efforts. "Our neighbor Sergeant Clemens was right," Tyler commented. "You're a little rough around the edges, but you've got the makings of a good cop." The big teen rubbed the back of his head and smiled goofily. "Just trying to maintain law and order," he chuckled. Away from the scene, Francine's jaw simply dropped. "Okaaay, I've seen some crazy things in my life, but that takes the cake," she whispered. "No kidding, we were struggling with those Bird Brains when they first showed up, and the Rhino made them look like chumps." Royce noted. "Someone Jealous big man?" Leon asked as he smiled impishly. "Oh put a cork on it Whatley!" The biker snapped at the black teenager. That weekend though, everything seemed normal, at least as normal as they could be for the Groovy Rangers. They were hanging out with the Steele brothers at Zeran's home, enjoying some food and watching the Ed Sullivan show. "Whoa, Mr. Smith this food is phenomenal. How'd you get so good as a cook?" Tyler inquired with a grin. Zeran chortled. "Tyler-boy, in my many years I've been in some interesting situations where I had to rely on my own resources, I quickly learned and even mastered the art of cook." was the Math teacher's response and he brought out some some hot cheeseburgers. Suddenly, the TV turned to static before going to the news station. "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this emergency bulletin! A strange monster has appeared downtown and started destroying buildings left and right with what looks like waves of sound. We now go to our camera crew who are trying to get footage without getting hurt." The newsman stated. The scene changed to a downtown neighborhood in the San Francisco area. The houses were being demolished by what looked like a humanoid with a radio speaker for a head and two large speakers on his sides. The man at the newsdesk stopped speaking. "The next six callers get to watch their home get destroyed!" The creature bellowed with a menacing laugh. "What the heck?" Franklin asked in shock, looking over the strange creature. "Not good," Royce muttered to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Zeran! You might wanna see this!" Francine called towards their mentor. Zeran came out of the kitchen. "Now what in the world are you talking..." he complained before the wizard saw the creature. His mouth dropped as if weights had been attached. A moment later,he closed it as the ramifications hit him. "Oh no," he whispered as his hand went to his face in frustration. "Uh Franklin, me and the others will be right back." Francine said slowly getting up. "Everyone upstairs NOW!" Francine hissed in a whisper as the other rangers nodded dashing up the stairs followed shortly behind by Zeran as the Steele brothers looked at each other in a blink. "Uh, Franklin, Tyler, we'll be right back." Francine explained as she got up. "Everyone upstairs now!" She hissed in a whisper. The other rangers nodded and dashed up the stairs, followed by Zeran. The Steele brothers looked at each other clearly perplexed. "Sheesh, we've gotten involved with an interesting bunch," the football player commented. The notorious walking disaster of George Washington High School nodded his agreement. "No kidding." he chuckled. The leader of the Rangers finally spoke once they were in Zeran’s room upstairs and the door closed. "Okay, who, or rather what was that thing?!" "If I had to guess, a giant megaphone head?" Jeremy joked, then added, "but seriously Fearless Leader, I have no Idea." he commented. "I do," The wizard explained. "That's one of Zedd's nastier monsters. His name's Beamcaster, he's a dangerous opponent because he can attack using sound itself as a weapon." "Wait, Mr. Smith, did I hear that right?" Leon inquired. The Zendarian nodded his confirmation. "Dude," was all Leon and Jeremy could add. We gotta' stop this guy now, before he destroys San Francisco. But, someone has to stay behind to keep the Steele brothers busy." Kaitlyn observed. "Mr. Smith, think you can keep them distracted while we handle this," was Francine's question. "Come on Francine, its Mr.Smith." Royce joked. The teacher chuckled. "I appreciate the vote of support Royce-boy." Then turned his attention to the Red Ranger. " I can handle this Francine, it'll be simplicity itself." He commented. Francine nodded and Once Zeran headed out to keep the brothers busy, the others looked at each other and got in position. "Alright than guys, it's Morphin' time!" Francine shouted. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURS! Morphing sequence completed, the rangers flipped into action in downtown San Francisco. "Alright Microphone head, enough is enough!" Francine declared, as they all got into position. "Groovy Rangers,"they shouted. Beamcaster let out a laugh. "Ah, if it isn't the Groovy Rangers, here have a blast of a time!" He retorted, letting loose a wave of sound energy. The attack sent them flying. After the crash, they stumbled to their feet. "Okay...that hurt." Francine groaned. Back at Zeran's home, he saw the Steele brothers were watching things on the television. "Oh come on," Franklin roared in protest. "A sound attack, I call a foul on that play." he snapped. The Walking Disaster looked at his brother in mild annoyance. "Can't you think in anything besides football terms you jarhead?" He asked. "Not right now I can't," was the bigger Steele's response. Tyler was the first to start connecting the dots. "Hey, Mr. Smith, where are Francine and the others." he asked. Zeran, putting one hand behind his back, snapped his fingers, which activated the spell he'd prepared. "Oh, uh..." he began. "They stepped out for more snacks."he stated. At this, Franklin looked at the Zendarian in surprise. "More snacks, but don't we..." and then the Steele brothers saw the empty dining room table. Their mouths dropped open like weights had been attached. "Geez," the brothers collectively stated. "That workout we had in the backyard must've been more intense than we thought." The blocker observed. "No kidding man." The other Steele added. Zeran was wiping the proverbial sweat from his brow. Quick improvising Smith, that'll keep them busy for a while. Come on Rangers, take care of business with Beamcaster before something else happens, he thought. Back at the battle, "Yo, Jeremy," Francine called. "Think you can keep him busy, I got an idea, I'm gonna' need you to launch a blast from the cannon part of the Power Axe." Francine added. "Are you nuts?!" He yelped. "Trust me, just think of it as...baseball practice," Francine assured. The idea finally hit the Black Ranger, "Fearless leader, you are a genius." He grinned. "But wait, you don't even play baseball Jeremy," Leon protested. "It's all right, trust me," the Black Ranger assured. "Alright, lets do this, power sword!" Francine shouted, jumping back. "All right, let er' rip Jeremy!" Francine called. Up in space, Zerak looked down, his face furrowing in puzzlement. "What is she up to?" The Butcher muttered. Jeremy activated the cannon on the Power Axe. The Black Ranger shouted, "Boom," as he fired it. The orb of explosive energy bounced off Beamcaster. Up in space, Zerak chortled derisively. "Nice try Rangers but..." He trailed off. The beam blasted against Beam Caster as he smirked as the blast was sent flying back towards Francine who smirked. "Nice try Butcher, TYRANO STRIKE!" Francine shouted as she lit up red before launching it right back towards Beam Caster as Zerak looked down, letting out a captain jack sparrow like look. "That was...unexpected.." Zerak muttered. Had Zerak not been so overconfident, he would've seen the ball of energy heading towards Francine, exactly as she'd planned. Mentally thanking Zeran for all those incredible lessons in physics, she readied the Power Sword, and swung with all her might. The blade connected with the ball of energy and sent it flying back towards Beamcaster. "Line drive square!" Francine taunted. "Huh," Beamcaster croaked as he saw the attack coming back towards him. The monster screamed in horror as the blast struck him. The explosion sent the creature flying, as if he'd been shot from a ballista, into a nearby wall, leaving a noticeable Beamcaster-shaped indentation in it. Back at Zeran's place, the Steele brothers' mouths dropped open again. The Wizard, for his part, snickered at what had just happened. "Sir Isaac Newton's third law of physics, gets them everytime." Zeran snickered. "Ooh," the bigger Steele finally got out, as he grimaced in pain at the end result. "I'd call that a quarterback sack if ever there was one." "More like Sir Isaac Newton's revenge," The scientifically-gifted Steele brother added. Back at the battle, Beamcaster pulled himself out, while Francine got in front of her team. "Time to put them together guys!" Francine shouted. "Right,"the Rangers stated in unison. Up in space, Zerak paled as he saw what was coming. "I don't think so Rangers," he growled. "I know good help when I see it, but, to avoid you catching on..." He smirked wickedly and snapped his fingers, teleporting Beamcaster out of there, and leaving a replica in the monster's place. "Power Axe!" "Power Bow!" "Power Daggers!" "Power Lance!" each of the Rangers called, as they threw their weapons into the air, transforming them into a component of the Power Blaster. "Power Sword!"Francine shouted, jumping in the air and placing the Power sword on top of all the weapons. "GROOVY RANGERS!" they declared at the mindless decoy. At the house, the Walking Disaster of George Washington High added in, "I'd say that's checkmate!" he grinned. "Fire," the Rangers shouted as Francine pulled the trigger. The multi-colored beam struck the decoy head on, causing it to fall over and explode. "That's a touchdown for the home team, and the end of overtime!" The Rhino cheered. Well done Rangers, well done. The wizard telepathically sent to them. As soon as the Steele Brothers are home, I would speak with you about something.’ Came the wizards voice. "Alright everyone, lets get out of here," Francine stated. They placed their hands on their belt buckles and teleported away. At the house, Zeran sensed them returning. "Tyler, Franklin, if you'll excuse me," he stated politely before he scampered upstairs. He arrived just in time to see the Rangers appear. The wizard nodded, then snapped his fingers breaking the spell on the table. "Power down!" Francine called before the Rangers deactivated their power. Without another word, Zeran nodded for them to head downstairs. As soon as they left, Zeran muttered to himself. "You're playing a dangerous game brother. Whatever you're planning, I'll be ready for it." He muttered. That was when something caught Tyler's eye. At first he thought it might have been a shooting star, but then he saw a massive blast..or explosion from the comet-like thing, as it shot downwards. The ground nearby was rocked by a massive explosion that knocked Tyler over, and shook the house. Lights in the neighborhood flew on. A big gruff looking man who looked like an older version of Franklin, save for the big mustache, came out in his nightshirt and carrying a rifle, looking around worriedly. "I'm okay Dad," the young man answered, causing the older man to relax some Franklin followed soon after. "Pop, Tyler?" The blocker inquired. "Edward?" a woman's voice called from within the house. "It's all right Connie," the oldest Steele assured. The man and the bigger Steele boy helped Tyler up. "Sorry for using such bad language Pop, but what da' hell was that?" He pondered. Tyler quickly explained what he saw. "Well, at least it wasn't me that woke you up this time," the scientifically gifted Steele boy joked. Edward Steele rubbed his son's hair affectionately. "Yeah, it's true, you're off the hook this time." he muttered. Tyler looked around. "I'm going to check out what that was." Tyler stated. "Oh no you're not," Franklin snapped authoritatively. "At least, not without me." He joked. The Steele boys followed the plumes of smoke coming from nearby. The more slender brother looked visibly eager. The bigger brother thought to himself, Why do I have this sinking feeling trouble is coming our way again? The boys soon came upon what caused the smoke . "What...da'...hell?" the bigger Steele ventured as his voice and body trembled at the hole before him...and what was in it.. "Whoa," Tyler gasped in awe, his mind igniting at the sight. "It's some kind of crashed U.F.O." The bigger Steele got out a geigameter. "Good thing Pops has never thrown any of this Army surplus stuff away." he chuckled. He checked the readings. "Whatever this thing is, there ain't no radioactivity coming from it. So, I think it's safe, on that count." he muttered. "Awesome," the smaller brother chimed in excitedly. He looked around and spotted a hill that was an easier slant downwards. He headed for it. "Tyler get back here," Franklin protested. "We don't know what's in there!" He shouted. "We'll be fine, come on we gotta' see what's in this thing!" Tyler exclaimed. "Good God, one of these days your curiosity is gonna' get us killed!" Franklin shouted following after him. The brothers looked over the wrecked spacecraft and soon found an entry ramp that looked like it was part way open. "Come on bro, help me open this tin can. All that alien tech waiting to be found, it's giving me goosebumps just thinking about it." The science enthusiast shouted in eagerness. The bigger Steele sighed in frustration. "Why do I get this sinking feeling I'm gonna' regret this?" he muttered. "All right, fine," he roared. "But you owe me, troublemaker!" The Brainiac Steele smiled. "Hey, it's me," he chimed. Franklin put on some gloves. "That's what scares me!" He bellowed at his brother angrily. The bigger Steele checked the ramp and saw it was cool to the touch. He groaned as he used his strength to pull it open. "Now my beautiful U.F.O, let's see what you got," Tyler commented as he rubbed his hands in eagerness, then scampered into the ship. "Man, I'm a moron," Franklin Steele growled before he followed his brother. Meanwhile, as the Steele family was dealing with the UFO, up in space, Zerak was fuming after once again being outsmarted by the Groovy Rangers. Roarshar teleported in. "Master," he ventured as he bowed. "Roarshar, I am not in the best of moods, this had better be good." He warned. "It is, I have been researching Francine Hampton's health, to deal with the Red Ranger once and for all. Tell me, have you heard of the sickness, lung cancer?" He inquired. At the mention of this, the Butcher's mood picked up, as he turned to the second-in command of his Legions. "intrigued," he stated clearly indicating his interest. "Well, it turns out, Francine's Lung Cancer is minor at the moment. But, I say we rectify that." Roarshar suggested with a smirk. Zerak grinned wickedly as he came to the same idea his second had. "Magical enhancement/assassination, Roarshar, you just made my day," he stated. The Butcher then got up and walked over to a window, to gaze down on Earth, far below the warship. "Francine Hampton," he snarled contemptuously. "Enjoy this victory. It will be your last!" he snarled. The Evil wizard let forth a wave of terrifying laughter that echoed throughout the Vultarian flagship. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega